Study Time
by funni neko
Summary: Rin has to get a good score on the next test or he will have to go through a whole another year being a esquire but there no need to fear Sugoro is here to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Study Time **

**Ch****apter 1**

Ryuji Suguro was a Straight A+ plus student he normally he was fine if that he was better than everyone by some standard but he could not help but to grow frustrated when he saw the blue haired Son of the devil get a five out of a fifty question quiz. 'He is such a loser' Suguro thought to himself as he watched Rin pull on his hair. Once the bell was rung they all filed out of the room. He heard Okumura-sensei hold his brother back and Rin that he need to find a tutor. Suddenly Ryuji found himself back in the room volunteer to help Rin out.

Rin turned around surprised in awe but his eyes twinkled as he was so glad to have someone as smart as Ryuji. Yukio smiled to Rin and said, "Great. You can start tonight because I got a mission. Go to our place just before I go on the mission. He tends to procrastinate and he needs help on all of the subjects especially Aria. Here are some extra worksheets I need him to do and here are the pages I would like you to focus on with him." Yukio handed Suguro papers with highlighted words and pages numbers as Suguro was kind of stuttering with a slight blush since he just wondered what he got himself into.

"Why are you helping me, Bon?" Rin asked as he looked over at Suguro who took ahold of the worksheets and placed them into his bag.

"You look like you needed it." Suguro answered as he walked out into the hall and headed towards the exit. "Well come on we have to get started soon."

They walked to Rin's apartment with Rin bombing Suguro with questions as the smart student just replied with mehs and grunts. They finally made it and started to set up in Rin's side of the room. They pull over a coffee desk and as Suguro starts to set up the table while Rin groans at all the work his YOUNGER brother put on the list.

"Booon I don't wanna I just wanna read this manga Yukiioo bought," Rin complained as he waved the paper in Suguro's face.

"Will you stop complaining? We didn't even start yet! "Suguro yells as he glares at Rin, snatching the paper from him and setting it down onto the table. "This is a simple incantation that every exorcist knows let's start off with how you can memorize this passage."

Rin shouts, "Yah!" punching his fist through the air as he is sitting with his legs crisscrossed. He stares intensely at the paper muttering the incantation a few times. Suguro waits patiently compiling some pencils, eraser pens, little hand pencil sharpeners and lots of lined paper for the study session. After that Suguro looks up and sees that Rin is still trying to mutter the phrase and says, "Okay you should remember it now. Let's take the paper away and let you say it out loud," as he slides the paper away from Rin.

"Okay umm…" Rin said as he began to say bits and pieces of the incantation.

Suguro frowned as Rin barely remembered one-quarter of incantation. "How about for each line for example it says 'Oh lord I summon thee to help those in need.' When you say this line what do you think of?"

Rin stares off into space as drool starts to form out of the corner of his mouth. Suguro shouts in awe at how dim witted he finds Rin to be.

"Oi, you can't be serious Rin," Suguro states as he looks quite distressed of how this study session will turn out to be.

"Sorry." Rin said as he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "I learn more if I can experience it firsthand."

"Fine the incantation is a binding spell which you can use on Akuma and on exorcist so you can practice it on me so slowly read it and try to bind me to the floor." Suguro says.

Rin picks up the paper and as he starts to read it he sneezes all over the paper. Suguro is disgusted as Rin tries to wipe the snot off of it with his sleeve no less.

"ENOUGH," Suguro shouts as Rin turns to him startled and asks, "What's wrong!?"

"YOU'RE WIPING YOUR SLEEVE ON THAT SNOT COVERED SHEET," Suguro yells angrily as he points at him.

"I was just trying to read it more," Rin mutters quietly as he just crumples it up and tosses it into the bin. He looks up at Suguro as he grabs a tissue from the box besides him and asks, "Soooo Aria is done… What's next?!"

Suguro sighs and looks at the list as he tries to help Rin as much as he can.

"I think that is enough for the day." Suguro started as he began to gather up his things.

"No wait you cannot leave I have not learned anything yet." Rin said grabbing ahold of Bon's arm.

Bon looked down at Rin who was giving him a lost puppy dog look that caused him to blush. "Here. Just try to memorize this incantation for tomorrow study session." Bon said handing him a clean snot free sheet.

"But what if I can't?" Rin asked.

Bon sighed as he walked over and place a hair pin in Rin hair before grabbing a marker and started to write.  
"I can do it." Onto Rin's forehead.

"There. I am done." Bon said as Rin was staring at his lips before leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Bon's. Suguro was surprised as he felt Rin's soft pink lips touch his own.

Bon got too embarrassed and stood upright and bowed muttering quickly about how he had to get home to start his own study session and quickly ran out the door. Just as soon as he left Yukio came back and saw Rin sitting there attempting to do his homework by actually reading and writing down notes on the side. Yukio was stunned and dropped his books and thought he was seeing things so he left Rin uninterrupted as he went to go calm down at Shiemi's home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this fan fiction it is a collab written by me and my friend Jenny! I hope you likey. (updates shall vary do to fact it is exchanged through email.) Please Leave reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Study Time**

**Chapter 2**

Suguro was walking to class with Shima and Konekomaru chatting about last night's homework. Suguro was nervous inside about Rin but didn't show it until Rin starts running to try to catch up to them shouting, "BOOOOOOON!"

Suguro mutters, "Crap," and tells his friends a quick apology as he speeds off to class with Rin chasing him excitedly.

Shima and Konekomaru were a bit confused but just shrugged it off. Bon always had some sort of issue with Rin so it is to be expected but it was a bit strange that he was running away instead of confronting him.

Bon "avoiding" Rin was happening all day so to speak. During the review of last night Aria recantation when Rin tried to ask Bon for a pencil, Bon broke all his back up pencils right then and said, "These pencils were crap anyway. Sorry.". Than during the lecture of how magic circles were created Rin tried to ask Bon for some notes but Bon just "accidently" scribbled half his page of notes to reply with, "My hand just slipped! Sorry, you can always ask Konekomaru." Finally during lunch when Rin sat down next to Bon, Bon purposefully spilled his hot soup onto his lap and screamed in pure agony, "I GOT TO GO GET ICE NOW," as he ran off to the nurse's office.

Rin pouted as he watched Bon run away for a moment before he chased after him heading to the nurses office.

When he arrived he saw Bon removing his pants. He quickly averted his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Bon blushed furiously and screamed at Rin to get the f**k out as he threw a chair in Rin's direction as he ran out. Bon sighed as he sat down on the stool placing the bag of ice on his area thinking what he was going to do about Rin.

The day continued on with Bon returning a short while after lunch was finished. Rin didn't look at Bon even once because he was just so embarrassed of almost seeing his crush's crotch. As class was finally dismissed for the day Okumura sensei grabbed Bon just before he left and asked, "Can you tutor my brother again? He seems to be working harder with your influence."  
Before Bon could decline, Yukio started to hand him sheet after sheet of work he would like for them to do.

Rin sighs as he laid in his bed skipping his exwire lesson for the day. What he did not expect was that Bon would appear at his door.

"Bon, what are you doing here," Rin asked.

He looks down blushing replying, "Okumura sensei wanted me to tutor you."

"Yukio? Ohh ummm come in," Rin replied, letting Sugoro into his room.

Bon started to set things up again on the table and waited for Rin to come sit down and start the tutoring session. It went on for some time smoother than last time but not that much smoother. It was going fine until Rin looked up at Bon and asked, "Hey were you avoiding me all day?"

Rin blushed. "You were the one avoid me first."

Bon sighed and stared at Rin's eyes. "I'm sorry okay."

Rin smiled as he pulled out his homework and sit down

Bon asks awkwardly as he turns to face Rin, "Did you memorize that stanza?

"Yeah a litlle bit." Rin said before repeating it.

Bon grinned finally at progress since Rin only had to look back at it during the last few lines.  
"That's good Rin! Let's move on to this worksheet okay?"

Rin smiled and nodded his head as he took the worksheet. "Hey Bon," Rin said catching his attention before leaning forward to kiss him.

Bon blushed furiously not moving with his hand on his legs, as he looked straight ahead at Rin, "Yes?"

Rin leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you though."

Bon blushes a deep shade of red as he replies nervously, "Fo- for what!?"

"Helping me even after everything that happened," Rin said.

Bon stares at the ground nervously as he blurts out, "Why did you kiss me!"

I heard that is how French people say thank you." Rin said smiling.*

Bon blushes and mutters, "Oh.." as he just continues on with his lessons with Rin.

Rin focused until his stomach began to growl. "You hungry?" Rin asked as Bon nodded his head.

"We can stop for now and get a something to eat." Bon said. Rin nodded his head before they went downstairs to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Rin walked into the kitchen and Bon was about to come in but Rin popped his head out of the doors saying, "Sit at the table, I'll cook."  
Bon was surprised and went to sit down. He wondered if this idiot could even cook right, so he asked, "What you making?"

"How about some dango and some miso soup?" Rin asked as he began to take out the ingredients.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Bon told him before asking when his brother would be back.

Rin as he started to make the soup replied, "Well this one he said would be an all-nighter so you can sleep over if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't mind since tomorrow is a weekend."

Bon blushed at the thought of staying here by himself with Rin he could not handle himself around him as it was but now he was suggesting he could stay over.

Bon nervously looked down at the table contemplating this just as he was about to say no but then Rin busted out of the kitchen happily with the two bowls of dango and miso soup. He places them on the table and placed two pairs of chop sticks and spoons for them as he smiled with glee telling Bon to taste it.

Bon smiled as Rin began to stare at Bon as he lifted the food up to his mouth to begin to eat. "Why are you staring at me?" Bon asked before Rin blushed and looked away murmuring sorry before he began to eat.

Bon took a bite. "This is really good Rin."

Rin mood brighten. "Really he said excitedly?!"

"Yes really! You should work towards being a head chef," Bon exclaimed as he started to really chow down.

Rin smiled and started to go off into his own little imagination of being some 5 star chef of some super big restaurant. It was a cute fantasy and he made Bon a waiter but then he snapped out of it when Bon asked, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Yeah of course," Rin said as he began to eat the food. When they were done they went back into the room to resume to study.

"Let's get back to the worksheet." Bon said as he handed the worksheets to begin to work on it once again.

"Alright." Rin said as he started it but he soon began to get confused on the types of demons are weak against what type of exorcism. "Bon can you help me with this?"

"Sure," Bon replied as he leaned over the table, "Which problems?"

"Questions, six and eight." Rin said

Bon was hoping it was just questions four and nine since they were shorter and easier to read upside down, but maybe he can handle himself sitting right next to him.

"Alright just let me move over so we can work on it together alright," Bon replies. Rin smiled as he moved over slightly for Bon to get a good view of the worksheet.

Bon glanced over them and they were actually a bit difficult for once and he talked through it with Rin step by step.

Rin found it must easier to understand when Ryuji was explaining it to rather than Yukio who made things more complicated then they actually need to be.

Soon it started to get late as they finished up only a third of the list since Okumura sensei is so stern on his younger brother. Bon sighs and turns to Rin saying, "Good work today."

"Good work today," Rin replies with a smile as they start to clean up.

"That's right, um Rin," Bon started to ask.

"What is it," Rin replies.

"Where do I sleep," Bon asks pointing to the floor questionably.

"You're not sleeping on the floor you can sleep on my bed I will sleep on Yukio's." Rin told him.

Bon blushed at the idea of sleeping on Rin's bed.

"What if your brother comes back and gets mad you were in his bed," Bon asked quickly since he didn't want to get on the bad side of Okmura sensei.

"No, he would be madder if he found you in it, so it's fine; I used to sneak into Yukio's bed all the time." Rin said grinning as Bon nodded his head.

Bon slipped into Rin's bed and as the lights turned off and they both headed to sleep, Bon laid his head on the pillow and Rin's scent flooded his nose. It was so intoxicating to him that he couldn't help but grin a little.

Rin smiled as he watched Bon fall asleep before going asleep himself.

Bon started to have a dream about restoring the temple but then it started to turn into a nightmare as how he didn't defeat Satan and started to toss and turn sweating in his sleep.

Rin groaned as he heard Bon whimper. He slowly sat up yawning as he looked over at Bon and saw he was having a nightmare and went over and laid next to Bon snuggling close to provide some comfort.

Bon put his nose to Rin's hair instinctively to the scent and nuzzled into him and hugging him close

Rin smiled as he was being held and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter I am sorry it has been a long time but we have finished the next chapter so just need to converted and it will be here soon. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
